


Save Me

by codenamelolo



Series: Darui and Temari [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Nurse Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Standing there while a beautiful woman got hurt was simply not Darui's style, no matter how sluggish he was.

So it really shouldn't have come as a shock when he covered Temari from a rain of kunai. Still, the look she gave him when she realized what he'd done... the wind mistress seemed shocked and confused.

"I'm just one of a number. Why?"

Her question, so simple, stopped him in his tracks. She had a point; why? If someone had asked him his thought process leading up to the moment, they wouldn't get far. He couldn't have told if he tried.

Why? Because she was valuable. She was a strong, abled kunoichi. She was powerful, and beautiful, and terrifying all at once. His protection wasn't necessary, and yet he felt compelled to protect her. Perhaps it was the care she'd given him, marked by the neat stitches along his abdomen.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, standing up and offering his hand down to her. "It was an impulse."

Teal irises locked on onyx, studying him for what seemed like an eternity. At last, she said, "I didn't need your protection."

"I know." Boy, did he know.

"There are kunai sticking out of your back."

"I know."

"You look kinda like a porcupine."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
